Moments
by HiJackingCuteness
Summary: Every time I get the urge to write one it will come here! HiJack (Hiccup/Jack) Oneshots. Ratings range from K to T! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Sleep or Won't Sleep? (don't ask)**

**Rated: K**

Jack huffed as he slumped into yet another uncomfortable position on the bed. Frustration pooled inside of him, ready to burst when he immediately felt the need to move again. There was nothing wrong with the bed though. No, this was a matter of pillows.

Human Pillows…

More specifically, boyfriends who should have come to bed already. Hiccup had a nasty habit of not sleeping when it was convenient to others. He would stay up for hours trying to finish one project or another and then crash into a pile of snoring, drooling humiliation, often while people were trying to speak to him.

Jack groaned, and sat up quickly, dislodging the blanket and pillows he had tucked around himself at a poor attempt for comfort. He would not let his boyfriend do this tonight! He would get Hiccup to come to bed, even if he had to knock him out to do it!

His resolve set, the white haired boy stomped rather dignified over to the window, where he proceeded to jump and fly to the smithy.

It was dark so it was easy for him to spot the light of the forge, still roaring with flame. The clogging smell of smoke hung around him as he landed lightly by the threshold which was wide open. The loud, familiar clank of a hammer against iron greeted his ears and, despite himself, Jack could hardly fight the smile that tugged at his lips.

Hiccup had tried and tried to teach Jack how to use the forge and they had spent many days destroying more than they managed to create before he finally gave up and told the snowy haired boy that he could just watch from now on. Jack had been very amused and still liked to scare Hiccup with questions like, "Can I help sharpen the swords?" or "Can we try to make that ax again? That was fun!"

In turn, Jack had attempted to get Hiccup (and by extension, the village) to have more fun. It appeared to him that Vikings were too uptight. Always busy and never amused. So he lobbed a snowball right into someone's face any chance he got. It was a bonus that he was usually right beside Hiccup when this happened.

"Jack?" Hiccup's voice reached his ears before Jack realized he had somehow reached the other boy's side. Jack's crystal blue eyes took in his boyfriend.

Hiccup was covered in soot and dirt. This was normal because working as a blacksmith didn't leave much room for cleanliness. Large bags circled his green eyes which were foggy with sleep deprivation and when he smiled, it didn't hold as much happiness as it usually did. Jack hated it when it got like this.

"Hiccup, you need to sleep!" Jack started. "Your projects will be here in the morning!"

Hiccup sighed and ran a callused hand through his tangled hair. "I thought you'd be asleep by now…"

Jack scoffed. "Well, I'd like to be but I can't sleep without you there."

"Really?" Hiccup turned surprised eyes up to look closer at Jack's face. He smirked. "I didn't realize you needed me so much."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I don't. You just make a good pillow."

"So that's the only reason you stay with me? To harbor me as your personal walking pillow?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jack stated before tugging Hiccup up by the arm. The Viking was taller by a few inches, having shot up sense he was 14. He was still pretty small compared to the people he lived with but he wasn't scrawny like he used to be. Years of dragon riding (which built one up a lot more than people realized) and lifting heavy things in his apprenticeship had help him tone his body.

Jack was only a little peeved when Hiccup finally surpassed him in height the year before.

"Jack, I still have stuff I need to work on." Hiccup tried to gently free his arm with no success.

"Not tonight. All that stuff can wait!" Jack said with a tone of finality. "You _need _to sleep! And so do I!" This was a lie because Jack never really needed sleep due to his immortality. It was nice and allowed for better control of his power. Cuddling was just a bonus.

Hiccup smiled knowingly but tugged his arm free nonetheless. "At least let me put the fire out! Gobber would kill me if this place burned down."

"Yes!" Jack cried in triumph. "I'll go wait outside!"

Hiccup laughed as Jack happily went to go wait for him. Once the fire was out and all the tools in their rightful places, they walked back to the giant house on the hill.

Later, when Hiccup woke up, he found he couldn't move because Jack was wrapped tightly around his torso.


	2. Chapter 2

**On Ice**

"Okay, don't worry, Hic! All is fine! See?" Jack made absolutely sure that it would be, walking out to the middle of the pool of water at the cove. It was frozen sold by about a foot and a half. The surface was smoother than any ice rink could ever hope to be, perfect for the occasion. "Now hurry up and put your skates on!"

Hiccup stood at the very edge of the frozen water, a pair of skates he had fashioned himself using some old boots and scrap iron resting in his arms. He was very unsure about the whole thing, even though he was the one to suggest it in the first place. He was never very balanced on his feet, even less so on one foot and a prosthetic, and now that he was here, he realized any progress he had made towards balance was about to be shot down.

"Uh, you know, I think if you demonstrate first, maybe?" Hiccup laughed nervously, not moving to put his boots on.

Jack rolled his eyes in amused exasperation as he flitted quickly back to the Vikings side. "This was your idea, Fishbones. Don't be a chicken."

Hiccup squawked indignantly. "I'm not being- wha! Why would you say that? A chicken!" He scoffed and then mumbled, vexed. "I'm not a chicken…"

"Come on!" Jack pleaded, tugging at the rim of the boots slightly. "Just put the darn things on and trust me!"

Hiccup stared with narrowed eyes at the surface of the pool, gauging his chance of survival. His eyes rested briefly on Toothless, who had no qualms about risking his life over curiosity. The dragon was slipping and sliding, trying to get grip on the ice and not having a care that he couldn't. His famous toothless smile was stretched across his scaly face as he flapped his wings to help him move. The ice was holding perfectly.

Well, if a dragon could skate – however poorly he was doing it – then so could he!

Hiccup's face set in determination and he moved to sit on one of the many rocks to put the skates on. Jack jumped up in triumph, flying over to Toothless to perch happily on his head (it was rare that the dragon allowed this, but he was in too good a mood to do anything about it). Hiccup watched them for a bit, momentarily forgetting what he was doing. Here were the two most important things in his life, playing and smiling together. He felt the happiest he had ever been since he first woke up after the Red Death.

"Hiccup! What are you staring at! You're burning daylight!" Jack's yell shook Hiccup out of his thoughts and he scrambled to put his remaining skate on and stand up. He had made some adjustments to his left boot to accommodate the prosthetic and, so far, it was doing nicely. Of course he hadn't walked yet, but standing was the first step!

Hiccup took in a deep breath and shakily took a step forward. He kept in mind that he was walking on two blades rather than on the soles of his feet. He still fell though. Jack was by his side in seconds, helping him up and over to the edge of the ice. "You should have put them on at the edge."

"Thanks for that… didn't catch it before…" Hiccup grumbled. His anxiety was back.

Jack took Hiccup by the hands and pulled forward. Hiccup's eyes widened at the sudden movement.

"Oh here we go…" Hiccup spoke, seemingly to himself. "Um hey, is it supposed to feel like I'm stupid? Cause I'm feeling it… I am very stupid." They were now about a meter onto the ice and Hiccups legs refused to go where he wanted them to. "Thi-s is a very weird feeling, did you know?"

Jack snickered but otherwise remained quiet as he guided the Viking further out. Hiccup had his butt stuck out towards the shore, part of him being very reluctant to leave it, while his arms were as stretched as they would go and his legs were spread, the toes of his skates wobbling between pointing inward and outward as they moved. He looked ridiculous.

"Relax, Hic." Jack smiled in reassurance. Toothless was doing his best to drift atop the ice towards them, having too much fun to fly. This was probably one of the best moments in Jack's long years of life. "You're doing fine!"

Hiccup snorted. "Yeah, cause that's why my legs feel like noodles."

"I'm sure you're familiar with that feeling."

"Hey!" Right as he shouted, Jack decided to speed up. He flew higher, still holding onto Hiccup's arms to straighten him up. The spirit then began to instruct him on how to move.

Hiccup slowly lifted one leg and began gliding haphazardly along, trying to follow the guardian's instructions to the T. He was beginning to gain back control of his limbs as his movements became smoother and he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it.

Until Jack let go.

"Woah, what are you doing?!" Hiccup yelled. His panic threw off his carefully acquired rhythm and he slid uncontrollably into the trunk of an old fallen tree sticking out of the ice. He clung to it as Jack flew to his side. He trailed a withering glare on the mischievous sprite, who was covering his mouth to hide a laugh. Hiccup looked to Toothless who was rumbling his own draconic chuckle. "Hah hah! Let's all laugh!" His legs slid backwards while his arms still clung to the tree and he struggled to pull himself up again.

Jack let his chuckles subside before he spoke again. "Alright, let's go again!"

Hiccup panicked. "Op! Nope, no I'm good! This is a nice tree. Come hug this tree!"

Jack ducked under the tree and popped up on the other side, where Hiccup had his right hand hooked tightly to his left wrist. The spirit could see his boyfriends narrowed eyes peaking over to log. "What are you doing?"

Jack smiled and climbed up until his face hovered over Hiccups. "I brought you here to teach you ice skating, not to hug trees, no matter how nice they are." He pressed a kiss to the others cheek before jumping back down and moving to pry the dragon riders hand open.

"No! No no no no! Go… go push Toothless around! He likes sliding!" Hiccup said urgently. Jack huffed as the hand wouldn't budge. He ducked again, this time coming face to stomach with Hiccup. He began poking and prodding at his ribs. "Go away! No! That's cheating!" Unfortunately, the Viking allowed just enough slack in his arms for Jack to push into his stomach and drag the other from the tree.

Jack then shimmied up until he was nearly resting his chin on the others chest, looking up with a beaming smile. Hiccup glared but let his arms rest around Jack's shoulders. Toothless slid into Hiccup from behind and they toppled over, the taller straddling the others legs. They stared at each other for a few minutes before they burst into laughter. Hiccup let his head fall to the crook of Jacks neck as he chuckled. "Toothless!"

The dragon merely nudged his rider in the back in apology.

And so ended their first ice skating lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup glared angrily down at the form in his hand. The end of the year was fast-approaching and so it was about the time he had been waiting for the most. Graduation he had covered. He had been ready for that ever since he started high school! He was all set for college and trembling with anticipation just thinking about it. Or maybe that was rage, brought on by the simplest of papers.

It read:

**Senior!**

**You are invited to Berk's 2013 Viking prom! You may bring one guest**  
**from one school in the district! Guest's must be of the opposite**  
**gender and in high school. No graduates and no Middle School**  
**or below! This form must be turned in to your homeroom teacher**  
**by May 1st with your signature, and the name, age, and school**  
**of your guest. If we find that you have broken the rules listed**  
**above, neither of you will be allowed admittance. Thank You!**

**Student Signature_**

**Guest Info:**

Hiccup would have been perfectly happy with Prom. The theme was interesting, if not a little cliché considering their mascot and he had actually been looking forward to it. Now, however, he was seething. _Guest's must be of the opposite gender. _Oh yes, he was very angry.

What right did the school have thinking it could forbid homosexual couples from coming in? That was illegal, wasn't it? Whatever it was, he was going to be discussing it with his father. The man was influential, so he could convince to school board to fix this problem. Hiccup knew, though, that it would take a while and a while he did not have.

He had already asked his boyfriend to accompany him.

It was to be a coming out of sorts. Their relationship was known only to a select few in the halls of Berk High. They had been planning to come out together upon arrival, dance for a bit and go home (after a good make-out, to be sure). But now they couldn't. Jack Frost was going to be very upset.

Hiccup supposed he should have seen it coming, what with the tolerance he had witnessed already (note: almost none) but he didn't think the principal would be so bold as to show such blatant prejudices. In his anger, the form crumpled slightly as he stalked down the hall, innocent by-standers almost leaping from his path to escape the foreboding air around him.

It was rare and wholly unnerving to see Hiccup out for blood. Having been very short and timid at the beginning of high school, he had grown to become more passive aggressive in his anger. Even when his growth-spurt hit and he grew to be one of the taller students roaming the halls, his demeanor was always friendly and polite, if not a little sarcastic. Hardly a soul was scared of the boy. But today, you might have pissed yourself had you seen his six foot frame charging the halls menacingly, like a bull with a set target.

He tore his locker open with a piercing bang, startling Astrid, his best friend, who was at her own three lockers down.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, ocean blue eyes flashing with annoyance. She slammed her own locker shut and moved to punch the tall boy in the arm. "What the hell was that?!"

Hiccup grumbled while rubbing the feeling back into his arm. Without a word, he shoved the messy form right under the girl's nose, where she snatched it and began skimming through. Realization dawned on her and she looked to Hiccup, who was stuffing his books forcefully into what small space he had. "What are you gonna do?"

A frustrated sigh left his lips, which then pressed into a thin line. He took a few seconds to calm down before he answered. "I have no idea." With that statement, all his anger left and his forehead collided softly with the locker door adjacent to his own. "Damnit…"

Astrid placed a gentle hand on his arm, ironically right over his growing bruise. "Sucks for you, huh? I bet Jack'll be upset."

Hiccup gave her a look she was often graced with. "Thanks… That was rea-l helpful…"

"No problem." Astrid answered, either not catching the sarcasm, or not caring for it. "It's too bad Jack isn't a girl."

Hiccup groaned unhappily before his head snapped up and a roguish sort of grin spread slowly across his face. His eyes glittered with an idea Astrid was sure was either stupid or crazy and she found her own lips twitch. Whatever it was, she was in.

Jack frowned slightly as a particularly flirty girl expressed her interest in him rather crudely at the counter. Cleavage low and lips at a pout, she chattered on about things he could care less for as Tiana got her order ready. A simple mocha Frap was hardly very difficult to make, but his best friend seemed to be taking her sweet time with it.

"Clara?" Finally! There Tiana stood, in all her beautiful holiness, frap ready and waiting. With a quick wink and the pushing of a napkin in his direction, the girl was gone and Jack was safe. Checking to make sure no one would see, Jack fell to his knees and praised his best friend for all he was worth. "You are an angel! Sent from heaven to protect me, I am forever in your dept! Bless you!"

Tiana laughed, colorful hair shaking with the movement. "Remember you said that, Sweet Tooth."

Jack smiled at the sound of her chiming laugh and got back to his feet, cleaning the counter as if nothing had happened. The bell above the entrance tinged loudly and seconds later, Tiana was elbowing Jack sharply. "Ow! Wha-?"

He was stopped from continuing further as the girl grabbed his face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks together and turned him to face the front. Leaning on the counter, looking very amused, was Hiccup. Jack's eyes lit up and, despite Tiana's hold, attempted to smile. Hiccup laughed and Jack found himself melting. His boyfriend had the most amazing laugh. He swatted at Tiana's hand to free himself and leaned forward for a kiss from the taller boy.

He was a little surprised when he only got a slight peck (as Hiccup was fond of long, over-the-counter kisses) and turned concerned when he pulled back to see just a shimmer of apprehension in the other boys eyes. "Hey Hic, what's up?"

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt reddish-brown hair. "There's… been a change of plans, Jack."

First names, so this was serious. Jack began a little anxious, tense. "What happened?"

Hiccup only moved to pull a ruffled piece of paper from his brown jacket. Jack took it and, upon reading it, his face fell. "Oh…"

Tiana, wanting to see what was happening, strained to read over Jacks shoulder. Her hand rose to cover her mouth in shock. "They can't do that… can they?"

"I don't know." Hiccup answered. "But I'll be talking to my dad about it. Unfortunately, it would be too late for this prom." Hiccup saw Jack's head fall in disappointment, snow white hair covering his eyes. "In the mean time… I have an idea." And the grin that formed foreshadowed what a deviously clever idea it was too.

Hiccup steadied his breathing as he waited just outside the doors of a rather grand restaurant in town, where Prom was being held. Astrid had left him there in order to commute with her girl friends that were already inside. She had told him to find her when Jack had arrived and he nodded.

In the distance, he heard the loud rumbling of what he knew to be The Sleigh a large red truck that belonged to Jack's father, and he loosened his green tie a fraction. The truck pulled in to the lot, and he was surprised to see Sandy, a close family friend of Jack's, driving. Tiana stepped out first, dressed in simple comforts, as she was not attending and she held the door open.

A young woman stepped out after her. Her dress was faux white fur and reached just above her knees while a pair of black fur boots stretched up to mid-shin. Her hair was long and curling, down to the middle of her back. It glittered snow white in the pale light of the setting sun. Her face held the barest hint of make-up and her eyes, an icy blue, glared like drills into his head.

"Jackie!" He said pleasantly. "You look absolutely stunning."

Those icy eyes widened only a fraction and perhaps Jackie nearly said something before a honk blared from the car. Sandy was waving Hiccup over, a happy smile on his face. Stepping up, the tall boy was presented with a piece of paper. "_Watch it. Jack comes home with anything less than a "Perfect! I loved it!", I will distroy you." _Hiccup swallowed hard and offered a shaky smile. "D-don't worry, Mr. Mansnoozie, I've got this!"

Sandy gave a thumbs-up, smile still in place, before he gestured for Tiana to hurry up so they could leave. Once they were gone, and the engine no longer heard, Hiccup turned back to his date.

"I hate you." Were Jackie's first words.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, placing an arm about the others waist. "It's only for a bit!"

"I'm in a dress!"

"Not for very long…"

"… Was that meant to mean what I think it means?"

"Depends on your interpretation."

Jack huffed but made no move to dislodge Hiccup's arm. They finally reached the main room where the couples were already dancing and having a good time. Hiccup spotted Astrid and dragged Jackie along, many heads following as they went. Jackie was a very pretty girl, after all.

Astrid spotted them coming and placed her cup down in order to hug Jackie, as she found that was his custom greeting no matter what he was wearing. "Alright, I've got the stuff. When do you need it?"

"Right now." Jack said bluntly.

"No!" Hiccup said. "In a bit! Let everyone get used to your presence!"

Astrid smirked. "Is that all it is, Hiccup? That the only reason? Hm?"

Hiccup flushed and straightened the cuffs of his undershirt.

Things remained calm for a good while, and Hiccup finally gave the word that it was time around Midnight. Astrid and Jackie disappeared somewhere and Hiccup waited patiently by the food. When the doors opened wide once again, many students needed a double take.

Astrid strode in, looking quite like herself as she had been moments before but, rather than Jackie following her, it was a boy. A very familiar boy. Jack walked purposefully to the center of the room, all eyes trained on him.

Hiccup walked up to meet him and without much hesitation (or warning, as this was spur of the moment and not at all part of the plan.) he kissed Jack right on the mouth, for all to see.

The kiss wasn't much deeper than the sealing of their lips together but it lasted well over half a minute and everything that ever need be said was clear. They loved one another and were quite content to show it in public, even at the risk of being thrown out or forced to suffer the prejudices of others.

Although having not been clued in to the change, Jack was more than okay with following it, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders and just enjoying the moment. Astrid, who had initially dropped her jaw almost as far as her plate, was slowly clapping, eyes wide in astonishment. Whether it was for the kiss or the balls it took to do it remained to be seen.

Later, Sandy was pleased to hear Jack chatter about how absolutely perfect the whole thing was.


End file.
